Unwinding
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Future fic. After a long and exhausting con, Nate and Sophie Ford unwind with their children. Nate/Sophie, Parker/Hardison


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Leverage and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: Written for my friend, tinylegacies at LJ who asked for Nate/Sophie and Parker/Hardison in the hetfic ficathon.

* * *

After the long and exhausting con in which they saved kids from being kidnapped, the team couldn't wait to get home. They had been gone for a week.

Sophie Ford smiled as she saw Parker and Hardison bolt up the steps to make up for lost time. This had been a very tense con, and the two hadn't been able to unwind at all.

"How were the kids?" Nate questioned Eliot. Eliot had stayed home to watch the Ford children since the nanny was sick. He didn't mind, since he loved the Fords.

"Pretty good. I'm pretty sure Isabelle's getting sick, though," Eliot answered. He had noticed the little girl sniffling for the past few hours.

"Are they playing?" Sophie couldn't wait to see her children. It was hard being away from them, and this con had taken a lot out of her.

Eliot nodded just as four year old Alexandra came running down the steps to greet her parents. "Mommy, Daddy! I missed you!" she cried.

"Alexandra Christine, what have we told you about running down the steps!" Nate scolded. He didn't want Isabelle, Alexandra, and Vivienne to get hurt.

"Sorry, Daddy." The four year old hugged her father and then moved onto Sophie. She didn't let go for a few minutes.

"Were you good for Uncle Eliot when we were gone?" Sophie didn't care that she had already asked Eliot. He spoiled the girls and would lie about their behavior.

Alexandra nodded. "We were really good, Mommy. Isabelle felled down and got hurted yesterday, but she's okay now. And Vivy cried for a long time." She loved giving information about her sisters to her parents.

Sophie smiled at her middle child. "Thank you, Lexie." She kissed her daughter on the forehead and went upstairs to check on her other two daughters. Nate was probably still downstairs talking to their middle child.

"Mommy's home," six year old Isabelle happily informed thirteen month old Vivienne. She didn't look good, though.

"Hi, babies." Sophie smiled at her two girls and hugged them. Afterwards, she felt Isabelle's forehead. The little girl did seem warm.

"I don't feel so good, Mommy." The six year old hardly ever admitted she wasn't feeling well. She had to be feeling really bad to admit it.

"I know you don't, Belle. Let's get you some medicine." Sophie took her two daughters downstairs and headed into the kitchen to grab the medicine.

Isabelle reluctantly took her medicine and then went into the playroom to sleep. Nate took Vivy out of Sophie's arms.

"Were you a good girl for Uncle Eliot?" He smiled at his youngest daughter and ignored the brief pang of grief for Sam. He would have adored his sisters.

Vivy just giggled and didn't answer her father. Nate set her down and she walked towards Sophie.

A few hours later, it was time for the girls to go to bed. Nate had just watched a movie with Belle, Lexie, and Vivy while Sophie was off cleaning the Ford-Parker-Hardison-Spencer mansion.

Nate found his wife rocking Vivy to sleep in the rocking chair in the nursery after putting Belle and Lexie to bed. "She almost asleep yet?"

Sophie smiled and nodded at her husband. "I'll be in as soon as Vivy's asleep," she answered.

Nate waited for an hour for Sophie to come to bed. He was ready to go to sleep when she walked in. "What took you so long, Soph?"

She answered him by handing her husband a pregnancy test. "Guess what, Nate?"

Nate stared at the positive pregnancy test in shock. When he recovered, he smiled and kissed Sophie. His hand found its way to her still flat stomach. "I love you so much, Baby. You too, baby number four."

"So you're happy about this?" For some reason, Sophie always worried about Nate's reactions to her pregnancies. He couldn't figure out why.

"I'm definitely happy, Soph. We're having another baby! How amazing is that?" He couldn't wait to meet their fourth child.

She laughed. "I love you too, Nate. This is definitely amazing," Sophie admitted.

Nate and Sophie celebrated the news of their fourth child all night. It didn't hurt that it helped them unwind from the con, too.

It was hard to unwind from a con, but the Fords and their family were able to do it.

No one could wait to see what happened next.


End file.
